


Teachers Pets

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: This was an old from 5 years ago a da rp in notes. Read from bottom to top or else it won’t make sense.
Relationships: DonniexLouisexRaph





	1. Chapter 1

Neither of them didn't know what to do or say, not even look at each other.  
...  
Bluu's breath went unsteadily including the load of moans she couldn't help to hold.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise got dressed in her uniform and she went out her door and she ran past them as she ran away and she wasn't coming back.  
"You won't see me ever again! I'm leaving!" She called out to them angrily.  
....................  
Mikey went down and sucked on her nipples and swirled his tongue them pinching them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello was stunned as well as Raphael but his expression changed to a stern frown. "Let's go,"He said to his brother. Raph nodded and stood to zip his pants up. Donatello got up and did the same and straighten his clothes before exiting. Raph followed without a word.  
...  
Bluu exhaled and her face went red again as her head started to spin the second time.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise panted as she cried a little. She got angry and got off of Raph and she slapped both of them really hard across their cheeks.  
"I hate the both of you! I want you guys out now! You just raped me you assholes!" She yelled at them.  
..................  
Mikey then brought his lips down her neck licking sucking and kissing her skin tenderly and roughly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

All together, the brothers climax inside her, groaning with pleasure. Donatello pulled himself out and fell on the side. Raph pulled out of her and rested there underneath Louise to catch his breath. Donatello took Louise chin to lead her face to his and kissed her one last time. He parted and then said, "I love you Louise. "  
...  
Bluu moaned. Her body starting to tremble a little.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned again this time a little louder.  
"RAPH DONNIE!!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
..................  
Mikey shoved his tongue in her mouth while his hands went on her boobs groping them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Louder,"Donnie growled, thrusting faster.  
"Louder, "Raph grunted while nibbling her ear and gripping her shoulders to thrust harder.  
...  
Bluu whimpered with tears flowing her eyes.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned again.  
"Ahh Raph Donnie!"  
.................  
Mikey pinned her down while he smashed his lips to hers.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello thrust went faster and Raph wasn't far behind. They remain in rhythm, thrusting in and out at once.  
...  
"N-No! Please let me go! Stop! ,"she cried. She kicked and shove with her arms.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned a little louder.  
"Fuck!" She yelled.  
.................  
Mikey began taking off her clothes as he laid her down on the floor.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph thrusted some more as well as Donatello. Their thrusts were slow but in rhythm.  
...  
"Mmpf? MmmMM?,"all Bluu could say. She tried to kicking and twisting her way off his grasp. But when she failed they were already in his office.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Soon the pain turned to pleasure and Louise began to moan again.  
.................  
Mikey scowled at her. He smelled what Leo did to her. He grabbed her by the arm and put a hand over her mouth and brought her bsck to his office. He whispered huskily into her ear.  
"He should know I claimed you first. I'll just have to outdo him."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph and Donatello froze waiting for her to adjust both of them. Raph licked the of her neck to and kneaded her breasts again to help her ignore the pain then gave a testing thrust. Donnie planted kisses on her face as he waited.  
...  
"I-I was heading to my dorm,"she answered, "I just came from Leonardo-sensei ' s classroom for t-tutoring."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No stop please no......." She trailed off as she felt them break her walls. She screamed in pain and more tears fell down her cheeks.  
"It hurts! It hurts!" She yelled.  
................  
Mikey smirked at her.  
"Hey Bluu where're you going?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello smiled as he stroked her cheek, rubbing his thumb on her lips. He gave her kiss and spoke,"I'm in love with you, Louise.Why wouldn't I give up for falling for you? I want you. And I want you to know that."  
"I want to show you how I feel, "Raph whispered huskily in her ear. He entered her first from behind then Donatello slid into her entrance in the front.  
...  
"Mikalangelo-sensei!,"she gasped. His appearance startled her that she leaped back with hazed eyes widening.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise blushed red and she started to shake a little.  
"Guys please stop now before it's too late! I don't want this!" She said as she cried a few tears slipping down her cheeks.  
.................  
Mikey soon appeared in front of her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Her begging left Raph crazy. He began zipping his pants his bit her neck and sucked it. Then he yanked his pants down before releasing her neck to lift her up and lay beneath her. Her back resting on his chest. Donatello heard her pleas and followed Raph. He was soon above Louise.  
...  
Bluu couldn't help but squeaked with sudden actions. She nodded anxiously and took her belongings before heading towards the door.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol yeah right XD)  
Louise began to blush and she moaned again.  
"Raph Donnie please." She pleaded with them.  
................  
Leo smirked at her but not before slapping her ass.  
"Ok I will see you tomorrow Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry i was getting there)  
Bluu gasped but her smile widened but then her eyes got the block above the door. "I should go,"she said.  
....  
Donatello enjoyed the sound of his name through her lips. He gave her nub a little bit between his between before released it and moved to her stomach tracing his tongue. Raph finally abandoned her perky peek to move to her neck, opposite from where Donatello marked. He gave her a nuzzle then gave her slow kisses on her neck. ----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol I know you never asked XD)  
Louise held their heads closer to her chest.  
"Ahh Raph Donnie!" She moaned out and said their names for the very first time.  
.................  
Leo smiled and he picked her up and spun her around.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(I didn't know D: )  
Raph put his mouth on her other breast greedily as well. Both swirled their tongues around her nipples to hardened them.  
...  
Bluu moaned again. "I...I love you,too, sensei, "she smiled.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(She doesn't wear bras and neither does my other oc Dana -_- 😑)  
Louise moaned louder.  
................  
Leo picked her up and put her clothes back on her and kissed her cheek softly stroking her hair nuzzling her neck.  
"I love you you know." He whispered to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

But both ignored her. Raph head her breasts with one hand as the other balanced him over Louise. But wasn't long to satisfy him to touch them again so he tore off her top with one swipe and then a second swipe with her bra to toss them in across the room. Once her perky peeks were free and exposed, Donatello hungrily took one in his mouth and sucked and licked away.  
...  
Bluu was too breathless to speak. Her body was completely weak to even stand as she leaned off the desk.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise couldn't help but let out a moan.  
"Please stop!" She begged him.  
.....................  
Leo finally rescued his climax shooting his seed into her sliding his dick out pulling up his pants and zipping them.  
"I enjoyed that babe." He whispered huskily into her ear before kissing her lips softly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Well I would like to hear it from only you, "Donnie replied, smirking deviously. He suddenly panted kisses on her neck along with teeth to start breaking with hickies.  
....  
Bluu moaned louder in response. It became more as screams as she was lead to the edge. It wasn't long before she came to an end on his member and the desk.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Uh ok???)  
Louise separated from his lips and looked up at him.  
"I wasn't lying. That's just a logical reaction any girl would make when their body is being touched like that." She muttered.  
.................  
Leo smirked as moved his lips and bit down on her shoulder as he increased his pace slamming into her faster feeling her tight walls.  
"Damn you're so tight," he groaned.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(SRRY SRRY SRRY )  
Raph smirked, "If you weren't lying then why were you enjoying the way I touched you?" Raph's knees pinned her hips down in place and so did his hands with hers as well before kissing her lips.

...  
It was already too late even for Bluu to try and say that she's still a virgin as it was starting turn to pleasure. Her loud moans escaped her lips.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise was getting scared. She started to tremble with fear. Her eyes widened and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Y-you guys are gonna rape me aren't you? Please don't! I don't want to have sex yet! I'm only 15!" She said pleading with them.  
...................  
Leo smirked as he started ramming into her faster kissing her lips again.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

But no threats cause an effect on either of them. Suddenly Raph was the first to act by standing up. He took her again and snatched her up at her feet then shoved her in the bed.  
....  
Bluu gasped. Her hand flung off her mouth to grip on the teachers desk. "N-no! Why did you--Ah!,"she burst,"I-I'm only a...!!" The pain silence her and she squeezed her eyes shut from the pain.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise glared at him.  
"No I'm not. Those are old pictures that forgot to throw out. Now get out and don't come near me ever again." She said dangerously threatening them.  
....................  
Leo took his tongue out as he unzipped his pants and he slowly entered his dick inside her reaching her wall and breaking through it.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raphael was also getting annoyed. "I think that you are,"he said in a low tone.  
...  
She moaned through her hand. It was driving her body crazy.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise frowned at him.  
"No I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth." She said vehemently.  
..................  
Leo tasted her juices and he kicked his lips as he shoved his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls.  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello glared. " You're lying, "he said.  
...  
"MMmppff!,"Bluu muffled. Her Legs twitched a little and her toes curled.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise shook her head blushing.  
"No I used to be last year with the both of you. But I got over the both of you. I don't love you guys anymore. I like someone else now. In fact I'm going to tell him how I feel tomorrow and hopefully he'll be my boyfriend!" She said happily smiling.  
..................  
He spread her legs open as he put his head between her thighs and began licking and sucking on her pussy.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph eyes widened with shock as well as Donatello. "So,"he started, " You've already been in love with us as well."  
...  
Bluu moaned through her hand as she tried to lower her sounds.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise sighed and went along with them. She made it back to her dorm room. They stayed there with her until the storm stopped. Louise was very uncomfortable. Suddenly two pictures fell out of a book and it was pics of the both of them with hearts around them. She gasped and blushed looking away.  
"It's not what it looks like!" She said to the both of them.  
.................  
Leo smirked as he went down to kiss her stomach and stroked up and down her legs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Suddenly a storm appeared from above and rain started to poor. As Donatello turned to leave in the opposite direction, Raph shouted to Louise, " A storms coming where will you going at this hour anyways. Come back at the dorms."  
...  
"Aaah!,"Bluu cried but she quickly placed her hand over mouth just to silence it and avoid any sounds if a janitor hears it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise was disgusted at them.  
"I am not an object! I am a person! Stop talking about me like that! You guys are sick perverts! Fuck off you two!" She said as she stormed away.  
.................  
Leo picked her up and laid her down on top of his desk taking her uniform off caressing her body as he began to suck on her boobs and pinched them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"No Louise, " Donatello spoke, " I felt the same way too. I have been in love with you since the moment you first came to my class. I just was so frustrated that I may not ever get the chance to have you to myself. "  
...  
Bluu's legs were turning weak making her lean against her desk for support to remain standing.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise's eyes widened.  
"Well too late for that you already hurt me. Do you even know what you're saying? You barely even know me. You're teachers and I'm your student it can't work out. Now just leave me alone for good." She said as she started to walk away.  
.................  
Leo nipped her collarbone and shoulders.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"No i want to apologize!, " Raph replied,"Otherwise I wouldn't come all this way ...with him...to find you! Because I love you a lot I don't want to hurt you. "  
...  
Bluu moaned with pleasure.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise was dropped off at the next town. She got off the bus and she wondered where she was going to go now. That's when she saw them a few feet in front of her.  
"What the hell? Stop stalking me! Leave me alone! I hate you guys!" She angrily yelled at them backing up.  
................  
Leo began kissing her neck and giving her hickies while squeezing her boobs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph followed Donnie not far behind. Donnie already knew and said, " I can smell her scent over by the corner there." They crossed the streets and found the corner already vacant. "She must've taken a pass,"Raph answered, "Let's get on the roofs and find it that way. " Donatello glowering expression remain on his face but  
....  
It was too late for Bluu to protest as the sensation felt good and she could do was moan. She gave fighting completely as her mind driven in a fog of lust.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The bus soon came and Louise got on it as it drove away.  
.................  
(Btw Raph followed Donnie because they both like Louise ok? XD)  
Leo purred in her ear.  
"It's ok Bluu no one will ever know. It's just our little secret."  
He then began groping her chest.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello was ran off into the hallways to find her when he met Raph by the exit. Raph noticed and glared."What are you doing here? ,"he demanded sharply. "It's none of your concern,"Donatello replied before he shoved past him and went outside.  
...  
Bluu squealed through their kiss. Not only was it a surprise that she had her first kiss but it's with her crush and he's teacher. She broke the kiss to breath and said, "Sensei, no! We can't be doing this! " This is happening again! she screamed in her head.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise continued to run until she made it to a bus stop and she waited for the bus.  
....................  
Leo smirked as he turned her around and he smashed his lips on hers in a bruising kiss.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Louise! !,"Donnie cried out.  
...  
Bluu couldn't speak. Her lips twitched but no words came out except a tiny moaned beneath her throat.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise grew angry. She kicked him really hard that he stumbled and she pushed him off of her and ran out her door. She ran to wherever she didn't care she just had to get out of there.  
..................  
Leo began nipping her ear as he stroked her arms up and down.  
"Need help with anything my love?" He asked her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"They won't know how much you make me feel, "He scowled. He attacked her mouth slipping his tongue in to savor it. He hands took her chest and stomach, feeling them and crushing them in the process.  
....  
Bluu breathing grew unsteadily as her eyes widened from what's happening and her face was turning bright red.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise's eyes widened in fear.  
"Let me go! Leave me alone! I am not a toy or an object! I'm a person! Get out of here before I call the police!" She yelled at him. She struggled underneath him.  
.................  
Leo began stroking her cheek as he kissed the back of her neck.  
"You're so tense sweetie relax a little." His breath ghosted on her skin.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Jealousy was creeping over Donatello and then rage. He took Louise's keys that were in her hand and unlocked the door before pushing it open. He pushed her inside as he entered as well. He pinned her down on her bed. "My brother should know that he shouldn't take things that aren't his,"he growled as he ripped his tie off and unbutton his collar.  
...  
Bluu trembled as she was getting goosebumps head to toe. "Y-yes, "she answered softly, "Um...uh...S-sensei? " She couldn't help but whimper.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked away from him.  
"My sex ed teacher but what do you care? He said you should know that he claimed me first but I am not yours or his! I never want to see either of you ever again! I'm moving tomorrow." She yelled at him as she started walking past him.  
....................  
(What did I tell you before? I'm rping as Leo not you! I'm doing his parts! DX)  
Leo licked her ear.  
"Oh I see so this is what you had trouble on." He said huskily as he massaged her shoulders.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello saw her tears and frowned without a word. But then he noticed a hicky on her neck and ordered," Who did that?"  
...  
Bluu nodded. "Well, starting with this one...,"she said. As she told him about the problems she was struggling she noticed Leo walked behind her and holding her shoulders. She didn't find anything strange about that until she suddenly felt his hot breath brushing behind her ear.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise's eyes widened at who it was in front of her. She started to back away in fear her cheeks still wet from her tears.  
................  
Leo sat down in front of her.  
"Ok Bluu so tell me what parts you didn't understand and I will go over it with you." He said smiling at her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donetello appeared in front of her.  
....  
"Y-yes sensei, "she smiled ,without a clue in the world to know why he sound like that,"Thank you so much for helping me. " She started digging in her bag to find paper and utensil.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise got her stuff from her locker and she was heading back to her dorm room. She cried tears streaming down her face.  
"Why are they doing this to me?!! It's disgusting and wrong!" She said out loud.  
..................  
Leo saw Bluu entering his classroom.  
"Are you ready Bluu?" He asked her silkily.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph ran after her but was too late as she no longer in sight. He swore and slammed his fists on the railing  
...  
Bluu nodded and walked off but a confused expression stained on her face.  
((After the end of school! ))

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise got an idea. She leaned towards his neck and bit him really hard and roughly and she shoved him off of her and she ran to the door opened it and went down the stairs.  
...................  
Leo nodded at her.  
"Just don't forget to come to my class after school so that I can tutor you." He said as he said the last words huskily.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

A smirk crept across Raphs face. He hands slowly grope her chest then they unbutton her uniform just to lead his lips downward.  
....  
"I-i'm sorry,"she exclaimed, " I was just--!" She stopped for a moment, remembering what happened at the nurse's office. She wasn't sure that after such an incident that no one could believe her so she shook her head blank of that thought and said, " I was h-heading for class. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise still struggled and she cried again. She couldn't help but let out a moan.  
....................  
Leo looked down and smiled at her.  
"Are you alright Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grunted and cursed through his lips but he rushed over to her just in time to pin her down on the floor. "That hurt baby,"he grinned, " Don't make me punish you. " He leaned forward towards her neck to kiss it up and down.  
...  
Bluu's hands tried pushing him away but his weight over powered them. "N-no...Mikalangelo-sensei, "she said. A moan started to creep from her throat but she kept her lips shut and used her knees to push him off. When he landed on the floor she made a mad dash to the doorway. She ran down the halls as fast she can bare but then she bumped into someone. She glanced up and it was Leonardo-sensei.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise became angry as she separated from his lips as she kicked him really hard and she ran for the door.  
..............  
Mikey cupped her chin bringing her face back to his.  
"It's ok Bluu just enjoy it." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph ignored her as he darted his tongue into her mouth. Exploring everywhere in her wet cavern which formed the kiss into a rough make out.  
...  
Bluu screamed in her mind. Her body shook with anxiety and confusion. She whipped her face to the side to cry,"What are you doing? ! We shouldn't be doing this! !"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise struggled again she shuddered feeling his touch.  
"Let me go now!" She yelled.  
..................  
Mikey smirked at her as he stroked her cheek and he kissed her lightly on her lips.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"So Donnie likes you, too, huh?,"he sneered,"He should know who claimed you first." He grabbed both her wrists with only one hand and pinned them above her head. His other hand slithered under her uniform top rubbing all over.  
...  
"S-sensei?!,"Bluu exclaimed .

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol yeah XD)  
Louise got scared.  
"Please stop! What is up with you and my science teacher?! This is wrong! I'm under aged! Let me go!" She said as she started to cry.  
................  
Mikey's hand shot out and he grabbed her and pinned her on the bed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Lol)  
Raph lead her to the outside stairs to the roof top of school where he closed the door behind them and shoved her there then released his hand over her over to kiss it.  
...  
"I'm fine now it's just a sprain,"Bluu answered,"I should be going to my now." She bowed before walking to the doorway.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol uh duh I already planned on it. You don't need to tell me XD)  
Louise's eyes widened as she struggled in his arms.  
..................  
Mikey entered smiling at her.  
"Hey Bluu how're you feeling?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Ok dont forget mikey and leo too)  
Another hand shot out from the corner and snatched her into the direction. It was Raph and he already drew his other hand to silence her mouth.  
...  
This is weird Bluu thought But it was nice of Mikey - sensei. Bluu opened her eyes to gaze at the clock. I should be going now she thought as she was about to climb off the bed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise sighed and nodded.  
"Doesn't matter though I'm still leaving this school." She muttered though as she ran past him and headed off to lunch.  
(Btw make Raph and Donnie make moves on her soon again XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

''I wanted to apologize,''he said with in his voice,'' i just didn't know what came over me.'' He frowned and looked away as he put papers away. ''You don't have to forgive me,"he added," but just hear me out how sorry I am. And we don't ever have to speak of this again." He grabbed his bag and walked past her for lunch hour.  
...

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise spun around glaring at him.  
"Just so you know you won't ever see me again. I'm transferring to another school." She muttered.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello noticed and spoke,"Wait."  
...  
Bluu decided to take quick nap so she rested her eyes but kept her ears sharp for hearing.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise sighed. She took her science test that day and pretty soon class was over. Everyone else left the class but Louise was still there putting her stuff away. She got up and was about to leave for her next class.  
................  
Mikey taught the other kids who didn't know how to play tennis to play tennis.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello wrote on the chalkbard with a blank expression.  
....  
Bluu felt awkward for a moment but settled in the bed as she was told.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise made it to the principal's office. She told her what Donnie did to her. She didn't believe her because he was well respected at the school. She told her to go back to class. She sighed. She entered the classroom and she sat down at her desk.  
................  
Mikey laid her down on a bed as he got her ice for her foot and got her comfortable.  
"Just stay here and rest ok? I'l, be back to check up on you later." He said winking at her as he left and went back to the gym.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello frowned but he adjusted his suite and tie and walked back to class which was already waiting her him.  
....  
''N-no Mikalangelo-sensei,''Bluu exclaimed,''Please it's nothing!"  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise struggled still.  
"Don't call me that! This is wrong! I'm under aged!" She managed to get out of his grasp opened the door and started running in the hallway trying to get to the principal's office.  
................  
"Looks like you sprainec your ankle. I'll take you to the nurse's office." He picked her up bridal style as he brought her to the nurse.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I'm afraid I can't, sweetie,"he said,"Throughout this whole year I can't hold back now."  
....  
"I-I'm fine,"she said as she tried to stand but then pain strucked her ankle and she yelped.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise winced in pain and gasped again.  
"Let me go now!" She wailed.  
.............  
Mikey ran over to her.  
"You ok Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

His nuzzling turned to teeth as he drew them on her skin, careful not to break it  
...  
They were able to pass the ball back and forth for about thirty minutes but then Bluu could barely keep up with the rythm as she started loose herself in thought of Leonardo. Once the next ball passed towards Bluu she wasn't able to prepare herself. She tried giving her all to hit it back but when she leaped she toes slipped and she missed her landing before falling.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Her eyes widened again and she whimpered while still struggling.  
"Please stop! Why're you doing this to me?" She said as she started to cry.  
................  
Mikey swung it back to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello still had her in his grip. He pulled her back and this time he nuzzled her neck.  
...  
Bluu swung at it with all her might and was able to hit it back to Mikelangelo.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise shook her head.  
"No I'm going." She said as she was about to open the door.  
..............  
Mikey nodded as he served the ball to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello caught her in time by her waist. "Don't go,"he said.  
...  
"Yes,"Bluu called.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Ok cool XD)  
Louise's eyes widened and she struggled and squirmed. She separated her lips from his as she kicked him and tried to unlock the door.  
"What the hell? Don't kiss me or touch me! This is gross and wrong!" She yelled at him.  
...............  
Mikey got ready.  
"You ready Bluu?" He asked her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Hey I'm back.... for now)  
Donnie easily found her wrists and grabbed them before pulling her in his chest. It wasn't difficult to find her lips  
either as he pressed his.  
...  
Bluu nodded. She found a tennis racket already set in a pile by the doorway as the rest of clas got their as well. The class spread in rows to start their game of tennis. Bluu got into position while Mike was all set from the opposite side.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise eyes widened and she gasped. She couldn't see it was dark in there.  
"Let me out of here!" She yelled at him.  
................  
Mikey noticed this and went up to her and smiled at her.  
"Well since there's no one else I'll play tennis with you!" He said to her with a grin on his face.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello dashed after her a snatched her out the door and took down the hallway. But he didn't head over to the principal's direction instead he walked with her lower towards a janitor's closet where pushed her in before he entered and locked the door.  
...  
Since there was an odd amount of students in classs, Bluu was easily left without a partner.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise got up and was about to go tell the principal of her school what he was about to do to her before.  
...............  
"Alright guys now pick a person to play tennis with."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

I'm good with tennis Bluu thought as she joined the class.  
...  
Donnie said nothing once he set the supplies down on his desk.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise saw Donnie enter the classroom.  
"What the hell was that all about before? You tried to kiss me! That's disgusting wrong and forbidden! I'm a student and you're a teacher!" She said glaring at him.  
................  
Mikeybsaw the other kids and Bluu came out. He smiled at Bluu.  
"Alright class today were doing tennis."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu entered the gym in highschool's provided gym clothes that fit her tight but snuggly.  
...  
Donnie followed with the supplies in his arms.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol it's ok from the thing before and I see ok)  
Louise's eyes widened. He was about to kiss her! But that's forbidden! She got up got her bag and went to her science class waiting for Donnie there.  
...............  
Mikey went to greet his students coming in.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Got to go in the next 30 min.s)  
He didn’t say anything nor moved an inch. He was so still that Louise couldn’t tell that he was slowly leaning forward towards her face until his lips were only an inch away. “I found them!,” the nurse said suddently from the doorway returning with things Donatello requested. Donatello turned just in time and smiled at the nurse with nod. “Thank you,” he said as he stood and took them.  
…  
Next was gym class, Bluu was able to find her locker and started undressing herself .

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise's eyes widened.  
"But-but I don't want to! I'm too young and I don't plan on having sex with anyone anytime soon." She whined out.  
..............  
Mikey's class was her next class. He got ready to teach his students.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu nodded as she finally let go of her tail and head out. A playful smile came across her face as wave relief washed upon her again.  
.....  
"Well every young adults must know about the birds and bees properly,''he smiled.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked up at him and blushed.  
"So? I don't care about my grades." She huffed out as she frowned.  
.................  
Leo smiled and nodded.  
"Sure just come back to my classroom after school ends ok?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Suddently Donatello's index finger and thumb took her chin and her to face him again. As his eyes remain gazing her forehead with less expression now but then they met Louise’s tourmaline pools. "Now that wouldn't be good on your grades,"he spoke softly.  
….  
“Um,S-sensei,”she started,” Will it be…alright…i-if you can tutor me after school?” She kept tugging at her tail but in the front of her so that Leo wouldn’t notice. “It’s just that,” she said,” I didn’t study as much last night.”

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked away from him and blushed.  
"I don't care I'll just do it again anyway. I hate my sex ed class! I don't even want to learn about any of that stuff!" She wailed.  
.................  
Leo looked at her.  
"Something wrong Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Didn't know srry)  
Donnie placed his three fingers on her forehead to inspect it as he brush through her strawberry hair. His eyes had a small hint of concern. "You shouldn't do that,"he said," you could suffer a concussion  
...  
Bluu's feet glady did as they were told but then suddenly stopped as soon as she was front of the doorway.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(No redo it. She does not have white hair. Dabs has white hair. She had strawberry red hair and pink eyes DX)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donnie placed his three fingers on her forehead to inspect it as he brush through her strawberry hair. His eyes had a small hint of concern. "You shouldn't do that,"he said," you could suffer a concussion  
...  
Bluu's feet glady did as they were told but then suddenly stopped as soon as she was front of the doorway.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah I'm fine I just didn't want to be in my sex ed class before so I banged my head on my desk and here I am." She said happily.  
.................  
Leo nodded.  
"Ok you may go now Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donnie held out his hands in a reasurring manner. "I'm sorry if I startled you,"he chuckled,"I just came here for something for class. I hope you're feeling alright."  
...  
"I-I fine it's nothing,"Bluu exclaimed as took her tail and gave it a twist in a anxious way.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise's eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked up at Donnie.  
................  
"Bluu what's been bothering you? You can tell me anything."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry for keeping you waiting but I have to sleep after this)  
Donnie noticed a bag by the bed that's similar to a familiar student from his class. Curiously he walked by the bed and looked to realize that it was Louise. "Louise?,"he asked but no response. So leaned over her to inspect her.  
....  
Bluu froze as she was about to get up from her seat , with a squeak that escaped past her lips. But she did as she was told and walked up to his desk.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise still slept still knocked out.  
................  
(Uh ok)  
Class was soon over as he got their quizzes.  
"Bluu come here please."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donnie entered nurse's office just to find a nurse and ask for a few equipment for his class. She agreed to help him but couldn't find what he requested so she left the room in search of it. Donnie didn't know that Louise was already in the offic.  
....  
(Let Leo keep Bluu after class)  
Bluu sighed again of relief and gazed into her paper. She already knew that she made a few mistakes but it didn't matter after she lost herself in thought... and Leo-sensei

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise was still asleep the pain killers she took knocked her out.  
................  
"Ok then Bluu." Leo said as he went and sat on his desk.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

raph snorted then turn back to class and began their session.  
...  
"O-Oh!,'she cried out nearly jumping from her skin,''I'm fine th-thank you." She started scribbling away at her paper to act like she was working. Plus some of the students were staring with a few snickers.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah whatever." She muttered as she yelled victory out loud in the hallway and went to the nurse's office laid down put a bag of ice on her head and fell asleep and did not return to class.  
...................  
Leo went over to her.  
"Something wrong Bluu?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Sure thing,"Raph nodded but only didn't catch her eyes this time," Just hurry when you can so don't miss... anything." A smile crept in but he kept facing the board so that no one would notice.  
...  
Bluu eyes found Leo's looking back and she glanced back at her desk with the pop quiz that appeared on it. Slowly in a nervous way she took out her pencil just to tap at it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise saw what Raph wrote on the board. She gasped. They were going to learn about anal and oral sex. She banged her head on the desk and she felt her head and it was hurting.  
"Uh excuse me my head's hurting so I'm going to go to the nurse's office. She said as she got up and left.  
................  
Leo glanced over at Bluu wondering what was wrong.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

As students were crawling in, Raph looked away just to get up and scribble today's lessson.  
...  
Crap! she yelled in her head. She scratched her head trying to remember some of the basic but a student was already passing the papers Leo sent.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise felt him looking at her she blushed lightly and looked away. She began twirling her pencil ignoring Raph.  
................  
Leo smiled as he waited for everyone to get in the classroom. Once they were all in he spoke.  
"Alright class today we're going to have a pop quiz on what we've been going over the past couple of days." He said to his class.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I know," he said. Raph followed and sat on his desk. He was flipping through a textbook but his gaze never left Louise.  
...  
Bluu sat up at her desk glancing around awkwardly as teens were coming in. She sighed in relief to be here atleast.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked up at him and sighed.  
"I have a name you know it's Louise." She muttered as she walked past him and sat down at her desk right near where his desk was.  
.................  
Leo turned around and smiled.  
"Hello Bluu what brings you late to my class today?"

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grunted in response but once he looked down he grinned,"No thats alright...pupil."  
...  
Bluu snuck past the two and made it in her room, rushing on two legs towards her desk which was in front of Leo's.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise sighed ss she made it to her locker and she put her school shoes on as she was running to her class when she bumped into someone. She looked up and it was her sex ed teacher Raph.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I'm just running late to your class." She shyly said.  
...............  
Leo was putting up questions on the whiteboard for the pop quiz later on.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Way ahead of you,"Bluu sighed. Bluu leaped on all fours to increase her speed as fast as her mutant abililty could expand. They darted he street and passed the gate of the highschool. Bluu lead towards the back of the school where the lockers were located. Bluu found her locker and kicked her shoes out and replaced with wabaki shoes from her locker.  
....  
Donnie was already stacking return work in his science class which was across the hall from Leo's.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh shit really? Goddammit! Let's go!" She said as she ran again. Louise has sex ed class first. She went to the classroom.  
................  
Leo went to his classroom and Mikey went to his office in the gym.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu nodded and already was running beside Louise. "I just saw the time on my phone,"she started,' Turns out we'll be ten or fifteen minutes late."  
....  
It wasn't long for Raph to exit the house with a waffle in his mouth.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's ok just be more careful from now on now let's go." Louise said as she ran the rest of the way to school.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey were walking to school as well to get ready to teach their students that day.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"S-Sorry bout that,"Bluu giggled nervously. She jogged along as she followed. They walked outside and Bluu pulled out her hat to hide the fuzzy, pointy ears sticking out his hair and wrapped her tail around her waist beneath her skirt.  
....  
Raph strolled out to go back in his room to find his pollo top and pants.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise saw Bluu and smiled.  
"Watch where you're going Bluu." She said as they walked to school.  
.................  
"Well another day in the gym." Mikey said as he left.  
"Time to teach about ancient Egypt today." Leo said as he headed out too.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

As soon as Bluu thought she was completed for school, she snatched her bag and ran out the door but then she bumped into Louise.  
....  
Raph quickly kicked his books under his bed to keep from others' view and walked off into the bathroom. "Morning guys,"Donnie said to his other brothers. He was all set as he headed towards the door.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got changed into her uniform and she made herself breakfast and headed to her school.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey soon woke up and get changed too and got ready for teaching again.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Tossing water in her face, rammimng a tooth brush in her mouth while combing her hair into a mess. Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! she thought. She spat out the toothpaste and ran back into her room where digged out her uniform and threw it on.  
...  
"Hey Raph!,"Donnie called out,"Wake up! You got a class to teach" He stood in front of a mirror tying his purple tie perfectly. Raph responded with a grunt but managed to climb out of bed knocking over books about Sex Education off his bedspread.... with perv-ish magazines inside the pages.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol it's ok XD)  
Louise soon woke up in her dorm room and she got dressed and get ready for school

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry had trouble with title names)  
"Waaah?!,"Bluu yelled. She just was about to hit the snooze button on her cellphone's alarm clock when she saw the time as soon as she picked it up. She leaped out of her bed and made a mad dash out her dorm room and to the bathroom.  
...  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


	2. Chapter 2

Louise rested her hands on the shower wall as she moaned louder.  
"Geez Raph you can't get enough of me can you?"  
.................  
Leo began slapping her ass cheeks while Mikey moved down to her nipples to swirl his tongue around them hardening them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(; P)  
He gave her a slow thrust for a start. While he pulled in and out, he stroke her thighs and hearing her voice as it grew louder.  
...  
Bluu whimpered a little.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Uh DUHHH I know that!!! DX)  
Louise moaned again.  
"Ahh Raph please." She pleaded with him.  
.................  
Leo began groping her ass cheeks while Mikey moved his lips down her neck leaving hickies.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(I'm baaaack!)  
He gently pressed her against the shower wall before thrusting in from the back. "I love it when you say my name, " he whispered in her before drawing his tongue into the shell of her ear.  
...  
Bluu mewed in response, enjoying their touches everytime. "Leo...M- Mikey,"she said softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise whimpered.  
"Raph!"  
..............  
Leo and Mikey took off their clothes entering the shower with her as Leo got soap and began washing her back with his soapy hands while up front in front of Mikey stroked her body kissing her passionately on the lips.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Uh...s-sure," Bluu replied. She walked in the bathroom to her shower where she began stripping off her clothes. She blushed when the brothers followed in the bathroom with her , but she care less as soon as turned on the shower.  
...  
Raph brought her close to reach her neck to nuzzle.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned again.  
..............  
They both smirked.  
"Can we join you?" They asked huskily.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smirked. He drew a hand over her waist to scrub her lower front in a teasing way.  
...  
Bluu unlocked the door to her dorm and stepped in quickly putting some of her groceries away and say,"I need a shower. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They made it back to her dorm room.  
...............  
Louise squeaked.  
"Raph please." She wailed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu smiled in appreciation.  
...  
Slowly, Raph's hands moved lower. They reached her butt and gave it a light squeeze between suds.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise began to moan.  
.............  
They helped her with her groceries.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

She paid the total of all her food then grabbed her bags, leading the brothers out.  
...  
Raph smirked and happily took some of her favorite soap and started scrubbing away at her back. He made sure to give her a bit of messages to relax her tense body.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise blushed as she nodded.  
..............  
They went with her to the register.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu was glad. When she was certain to find everything she needs she turned to the cashier.  
...  
"Want me to scrub your back? ,"he asked with a hint of huskily.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They began helping her with things she needed to get.  
................  
Louise was washing herself when she saw Raph in the shower with her.  
"Raph?" She asked shocked.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu nodded with a sweet smile across her face. They headed out the building walked farther down hill to a market. There Bluu took a cart and started searching aisles.  
...  
Raph went in first, wondering if she'll accept his intruding.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise woke up and she was feeling better. She got out of bed and went to go take a hot shower.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey smiled at her holding her hands along the way.  
"Ready?" Leo asked.  
"Let's go!" Mikey said cheerfully.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu got dress and finally came out her room. Just one of her usual outfits; a gray and foam green sweat jacket ,a dark-gray plad skirt and some black converse.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They waited for her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok,"Bluu said, "I jus need to get dress first." She got up to clean her cup and dish before leaving the kitchen to her dorm.  
...  
Raph looked up at Donnie and whispered, " So you think they got that other girl pregnant, too?"  
Donnie just shook his then replied, " I'm sure there's nothing to worry about if they know what they're doing. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise smiled at them as she fell asleep.  
...............  
"We'll come with you Bluu." They said to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello gently put her down on her bed then tossed the sheets over her before sitting next to her to stroke her hair again. Raph joined her on the opposite side where his back pressed against the wall.  
...  
"Well I should go out and get some more groceries,"Bluu said.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise nodded and smiled at them.  
..............  
They finished eating.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Alright,"Donatello said, "Then you should get some rest." He swept her off her feet held bridal style in his arms. He walked off with her to her dorm as well as Raph who followed.  
...  
"Ok,"Bluu agreed with a sigh.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I don't feel like it literally. I still feel sick." Louise mumbled.  
..................  
"You'll have to leave school and do your classes at home." Leo said to her.  
Mikey nodded.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I'm gonna need to be absent or something, " Bluu spoke, " Atleast miss a few classes but still keep my work done. "  
...  
Raph nodded. Donatello stroked her hair and said, "Let's finish breakfast, sweetie. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise shook her head.  
"No thanks I'm good Raph."  
................  
Leo and Mikey drank some coffee too and finished eating.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu got to sipping her coffee and eat a little bit.  
...  
"Anything you need right now, baby? ," Raph asked  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise sighed and nodded.  
................  
They nodded as they followed her back to the kitchen.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph and Donatello kept her close while nuzzling her cheeks. Then Donnie broke their hug and said, "We may need you to leave school for now on. But we'll make sure that you still do all your class work."  
...  
"Let's back go back and eat,"Bluu said,"I'm still hungry. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise kissed each of them back hugging them back.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey smiled at her and kissed her lips one at a time.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph and Donnie held her close to them. Each gave her a kiss.  
...  
"Thanks, "she said softly with a smile returning on her face. She reached them for a hug. "I love you."  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise smiled at them.  
"Thanks you guys but I want to be with you guys forever and I hope you do too." She muttered looking away.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey went up to her and hugged her tightly stroking her hair and nuzzling her cheeks.  
"No one's going to find out we promise." Leo said.  
"We'll always love you and the child. We'll take care of you and make you happy Bluu." Mikey said.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"N-No!,"she cried, "I'm still in high school! What will they say if they found?!" Her eyes began tearing up.  
....  
Raph frowned but he finally replied, " I...we love you because of you."  
"We want nothing more than what We ever wanted,"Donatello added,"Your smile and your personality gave us the greatest catalyst of the happiness and joy in our lives."   
"I don't think we'll ever remember living without you. " Then Raph crossed his arms. " It's decision, "he said, " Whatever it is that will make you happy, we ok with it. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise just looked away from them. Silence filled the room.  
Then Louise broke it.  
"Why do you guys love me?" She asked them.  
..................  
Leo's and Mikey's eyes widened.  
"That's great babe!" Mikey exclaimed.  
"We'll take care of and love the child whosever it is." Leo said.  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I...I think I might be, "she started with hands trembling hands clutching her stomach and eyes wide with fear,"I-I'm pregnant. "  
...  
"Yes it's our fault!,"Raph exclaimed.  
"But it's already done, "Donatello added,"We'll take care of it together or abort it." His face was cold and stern.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked at them as she began to cry.  
"This is all your guy's faults! I'm way too young to have a kid! I'm still in high school! How am I supposed to take care of a kid when I'm still in school?" She yelled angrily at them and she slammed her fist against a wall.  
...............  
They rushed over to her.  
"Are you alright Bluu?" They both asked her.  
(How long are you staying up? Can you stay up later?)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu took deep as she calmed herself down but then something her.  
"Oh no..,"she groaned.  
...  
"If it's mine or yours,"Raph answered to Donatello, "We'll take care of it. "  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I don't know how the hell am I supposed to know?" Louise yelled at him.  
..............  
Leo and Mikey ran to her to see if she was alright.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Both the brother's froze in shock but restore themselves before Donatello asked, "Who's is it?"  
...  
Bluu let out a smile on her face and happily sip some more. Then all of sudden she stopped. Quickly she set her cup down before dashing in the bathroom to vomit.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Uh I know I wasn't going to do their next parts yet until know duh!!!! XD)  
"No I..........oh my god I think I'm pregnant!" She said horrified her eyes widening.  
................  
"I hope she will too Bluu." Leo said.  
"It'll be ok Bluu." Mikey said.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Where's Leo and Mikey's parts?)  
Donatello quickly helped her back to her room. Raph followed with worry. "You okay, baby?,"he asked.  
...  
"I hope she's okay, " Bluu said as she sat down with her coffee. Worry furrowed her eyebrows as she sipped.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise felt so sick she couldn't stand and she collapsed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu glanced over her shoulder in response  
...  
Raph and Donnie rushed after.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise soon finished her breakfast and she quickly went and threw up in her toilet in her bathroom.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph and Donatello were relieved that the awkward atmosphere was uplifting and both ate peacefully.  
...  
Bluu got up to make coffee. I guess I'm not the only one anymore she thought.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise smiled at her.  
"Oh I see cool!" Louise said as sat down and began eating everyone else except Bluu did the same thing.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu blushed hard. Her face went completely red as a tomato. She looked over at the two then at Louise. " Same here,"she sighed.  
...  
Raph scratched his head as he gazed the floor.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well I got nothing to hide. I'm dating Raph and Donnie now. They love me and I love them. It's as simple as that. I ask again what are they doing with you?" Louise said smiling not angry at Bluu.  
Leo and Mikey were just as shocked to see Raph and Donnie behind Louise.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Uh...ah,"she flabbergasted, " I-i - I should ask you the same thing." She began trembling for something to say but nothing was in mind to make up a false excuse.  
...  
Raph eyes widened when he noticed Leo and Mikey were behind her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise saw Bluu and Leo and Mikey. Her eyes widened and gasped.  
"Bluu what's our teachers doing with you?" She asked shocked.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The smell of food already stir them awake. When they realize wasn't in bed Donnie and Raph decided to follow the smell and good thing it was. They found her in the small kitchen of the dorms and happily sat down.  
...  
Bluu lead them to the small kitchen and met Louise already there along with the other brothers.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise soon finished making breakfast for her and them.  
"Raph Donnie get up and here. I made breakfast."  
.................  
They nodded at her.  
"Sounds great!" Mikey said.  
"I would love some!" Leo said.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The movement only made Donnie turn in his sleep and Raph to mumble randomly.  
...  
"Morning Mikey and Leo!,"she said sweetly, " Um...w-would you like me to make you something for breakfast? "  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise managed to get their arms off of her as she got dressed and she was making breakfast.  
................  
"Morning gorgeous." Mikey said to her grinning.  
"Good morning Bluu." Leo said.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph was still asleep, snoring up a storm. Donatello slept peacefully in her neck.  
...  
Bluu soon met theirs and blushed as they glowed.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The next morning Louise woke up and saw Raph and Donnie on either side of her. She smiled.  
.............  
Leo and Mikey soon woke up too and looked at Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph laid her on his side and let her sleep in his arms. Donatello grabbed the sheets and pulled them over her before he rested beside her.  
...  
The next morning Bluu woke up and tried getting up but it was hard because the brothers had her in their grip. She didn't mind so she fell back to sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise panted as they slid out of her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Louise!, " Donatello and Raphael said altogether before they climaxed.  
...

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise arched her back.  
"Raph Donnie!" She moaned out.  
................  
They slept peacefully with her in their arms.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

The brothers thrusted again and this time their pace increase. Donatello squeezed her butt as he started to groan her name. Raph groaned her name to as he rapidly rubbed her hidden ruby with his thumb.  
...  
A yawn escaped Bluu's lips as her form slept. She smiled in her sleep and left it there for a while.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise winced with pain again.  
"Ow guys please." She wailed.  
................  
They soon went to sleep next to her too wrapping their arms around her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You have a very sweet ass,"Donatello replied. Raph gave it a smack too in agreement.  
...  
Bluu moaned at two. Soon sleep took her and she drifted off to a deep slumber.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned loudly and winced with pain.  
"Ow Donnie that hurt! What the hell was that for?" She wailed.  
................  
They laid beside her nuzzling her neck and rubbing her sides panting heavily.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello smirked then gave her ass a slap. Raph reached below her region just to give her nerves a stroke. All together they distracted her before beginning to thrust.  
...  
Bluu laid on her bed out breath and strength.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Ugh no no no!!! You did it all wrong!!! They were supposed to slap her ass and grope her ass at that moment ugh!!! DX)  
Louise cried out with pleasure.  
"After this I don't think I'll be able to walk for a couple of days," she moaned out.  
.................  
They released inside her as they reached their climax and they grunted as they slid out of her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Babe's getting impatient,"Raph smirked. He took her above him so that he gripped her arms to keep her low on his chest but her rear was still up high. Donatello leaned over the two to lick the shell of Louise's ear before he enter himself inside her. Raph was the to slide his member inside her from the front.  
...  
Bluu bit down Leo's shoulder and screamed between her teeth. "L-Leo. Mikey,"she cried through her moans.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

But Louise did not kiss Raph back. Instead she separated her lips from his and she rolled over so that her ass was now in the air.  
"Oh Raph Donnie show me a good time." She said smiling.  
(Btw you know what to do here and also make them call her endearments please? DX)  
....................  
They obliged as they trusted into her faster as Mikey grabbed her hips while Leo groped her boobs.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Let's be patient now, Louise ," Donatello said with a smirk. He took his finger out of her, tasting her sweet flavor. Raph released her supple flesh just to meet her lips.  
...  
Bluu moaned in delight. She reached for Leo's shoulders to wrap her arms around him for support. Before she felt that she was coming to an end, she cried, "F-faster! "  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned again this time a little louder.  
"Ahh Raph Donnie please I can't take it! It feels too damn good!" She moaned out.  
.................  
They looked at her as they stopped and they kissed her tears and stroked her cheeks. When the pain turned to pleasure for her they went in deeper pounding faster into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

When Donatello finally parted , a string of saliva attached their lips. Donnie licked her lips to break it then traced his tongue passed her jaw line to her collar bone. Raph was still sucking her breast until her nub hardened and he gave the other the attention it deserves as well.  
...  
"Aaah! B-both of you--?!,"she burst out,"A-at the same time?! Ugh!" The pain came in and her moans turned to screams as tears stream through her eyes. "It hurts, "she whimpered.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned in the kiss loving their touches and bites on her body as she kissed Donnie back.  
................  
They both took off their pants as Mikey slid under her so bluu's back was on his chest and Leo got on top of her as Mikey entered her front first from behind and Leo entered her in the front too thrusting into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph licked his lips at the sound of it. Donatello responded by attacking her lips and fingering her walls. Raph made his way up to her chest, biting in the process until he made it to her chest to suck greedily on her perky peek.  
....  
Bluu panted as her body grew hot and excited.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise noticed this. She sighed. She laid on her bed on her back looking up at them.  
"Go ahead guys I'm ready. Do what you want you to me. Round 2?" She asked blushing.  
................  
Leo went down kissing her stomach while Mikey took out his finger and licked her juices off it it as he entered his tongue in her pussy licking her inner walls.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph and Donatello did stop. Her resistance was pretty bitter that it disappoint the guys but Donnie glady help lift her up so that she can find some clothes .  
...  
Bluu squirmed on his his lap, moaning to the pleasure that was growing . She reached the back of Leo's head to stroke it and draw it closer

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Please guys stop no more!" Louise moaned out.  
...............  
Leo came out on too separating from her lips as he began to suck on and kick her nipples pinching them while Mikey began to finger her roughly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Please what?,"Donnie whispered again in a dark seductive voice. He gave her ear a bite and lick to tease her more.  
...  
Bluu moaned again. Her back pressed against Mikey's plastron chest.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Yeah DX)  
Louise moaned again.  
"Raph Donnie please." She pleaded with them.  
................  
Leo shoved his tongue in her mouth exploring it while Mikey began kissing licking sucking and biting her neck and shoulders.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Lol XP)  
His tongue traced between her toes teasingly before sucking them in his mouth again. Donatello nuzzled her neck before kissing it, sucking and biting it until his marks appeared.  
....  
Bluu yelped but moaned softly, dropping the bowl of popcorn onto floor.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned.  
"Ahh Raph!"  
...............  
(I already planned on doing that I know you don't need to tell me!!! DX)  
Leo soon pinned her down on the couch as he smashed his lips to hers while Mikey began groping her ass cheeks squeezing them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph smirked then started sucking on her toes.  
...  
Bluu nodded and started searching through a box of dvds.  
An hour had pass, and the movie still wasn't over. It was some old film in black and white with a monster still terrorizing towns. Bluu settled happily between enjoying every scene as she ate popcorn.  
(Ok you can get them to do it now)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise blushed a light pink.  
"Damn Raph you're such a gentleman." She grinned.  
................  
"Sure let's do that!" Mikey said.  
Leo nodded in agreement.  
"Oh yeah I'll heat it up."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello grunted but released her breast and dried her head instead while still smiling at her. Raph lifted her leg to kiss her foot.

When they made it back, Bluu unlocked the door and stepped in. "I have. ..um...movies and popcorn, "she spoke softly while sitting on her bed, "Oh! Leo you forgot your tea!"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise blushed red and shook her head.  
"Please Donnie no more stop!" She whined cutely.  
................  
They smirked at her and nodded. They took her hands and walked with her back to the dorms.  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Why?,"he whispered in her ear huskily, "Your moaning is cute when I do it."  
...  
"Let's head back to my place? ,"she suggested

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise began to moan.  
"Donnie please don't grope me." She moaned out cutely.  
...................  
Leo and Mikey finished their ice cream too.  
"What do you wanna do now?" Mikey asked her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

They left their gaze on each other and held it at Louise along with a pleased grin on both their faces. Donatello gladly took a towel and stroke her body again and groped her boobs. Raph stroked her thighs with his towel.  
...  
Bluu burned through blushing but cooled herself down by finishing her icecream.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise laughed at them.  
"It's ok guys you both can dry me." She said blushing looking away.  
................  
They stopped and smirked eating their ice cream cones again.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Me!,"they both replied at the same time. They glowered at each other silently.  
...  
Bluu gasped nearly dropping her icecream cone.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise had an idea. She sat on her bed looking up at them.  
"Who wants to dry me?" She said smiling.  
................  
(Idk what they're called but you said Taylor. That's a person's name!!! DX)  
They smirked as they leaned in and licked the ice cream off of her chest.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello smirked and kissed her forehead before picking her up and carry her to her bed. Raph came with a few towels to dry them off.  
...  
(I thought that's what they call icecream ppl or was it icecream parlor? )  
As they ate while watching the shimmering river, drops of Bluu's icecream landed on her chest. Ashamed she tried to carefully wipe it off.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise panted as they pulled out of her. She collapsed on the shower floor.  
"That was amazing you horny perverts!" She said happily.  
...................  
(Who the fuck is Taylor? DX)  
Leo and Mikey paid for theirs too and set down on a bench with her eating their ice cream.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Both Raph and Donatello thrusted harder, each reaching deeper inside her until they found their end and came.  
...  
The icecream Taylor nodded with a grin and put a large scoop on each three cones before handing them one by one. Bluu right away pulled out some coins to pay hers.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise winced with pain and gasped in the kiss as she tongue battled with Raph again.  
..................  
"I'm getting chocolate." Leo said.  
"I want vanilla." Mikey said grinning.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Thanks, babe, " he smirked, " You're pretty sexy too." He lifted her chin just to dart his tongue back into her mouth and battle with her tongue. Donatello bit down on her shoulder hard until he drew blood.  
....  
"I'll get green tea icecream! ,"she exclaimed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise squeaked from that then she moaned.  
"You guys are so hot!" She moaned out.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey smirked as they took her hands and brought her to get ice cream.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

She didn't have to tell Donatello twice. He slid his length in her with ease. He thrusted slowly but then fast that he grabbed her hips. Raph held her thighs and bounced her on his.  
....  
"Ah! Mmm,"she let out, "Leo...Mikey..."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise cried out with pain.  
"Raph easy please not so hard and rough. Donnie come on enter me already!" She whined.  
...............  
They went up to her and stroked her cheeks whispering huskily in her ears.  
"You sure are cute Bluu." They said as they licked her ears.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph snatched her legs to lift her up that he could enter her. He easily slid in and leaned against the shower walls to start thrusting into her.

Bluu blushed in pink like the sakuras floating around. She moaned softly to their complimentary.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise gasped and winced with pain and pleasure. Her knees were giving out on her.  
.................  
"You're beautiful you know that Bluu?" Leo said to her.  
Mikey nodded in agreement to that. They both kissed her lips one at a time,

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello slid his hand on her hidden flower, stroking her walls teasingly. Raph lowered his lips and bit down on her neck softly to make hickies.  
...  
Bluu walked back to them to hold their hands to lead them in a path of cherry blossom storm. She giggled as they walked through with silky petals brushing their faces. Once they made it they stopped at a bridge.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise began to whimper.  
"Raph Donnie please." She pleaded with them.  
................  
Leo and Mikey smiled at her just watching her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello leaned forward to trace his tongue on her shoulder. His hands scrubbed lower to her butt and he left them there. Raph parted for a second for a breather then kissed her cheek and jaw. While he gave her slow kisses, his found her chest and stroked them.  
...  
Sakura petals were flying in wind and rain over the park creating a beautiful sight of the park. Bluu eyes lit up with glitter of joy. She couldn't help but let go if Leo and Mikey's hands to twirl around under the sakura trees in a blizzard of petals. She felt like a dorky child but didn't care and laugh it out.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol yeah right I don't believe you no you weren't XD)  
Louise moaned into the kiss her tongue exploring his mouth as she put her hands on his chest.  
................  
They soon made it to the park.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Way ahead of you! )  
Donatello stepped and took her soap beginning to wash her back with slow,intoxicating strokes. Raph wasn't behind to follow. He stood in front of her and stroke her while he landed his lips on hers. His tongue slithered into her mouth, exploring her wet cavern and swirled his tongue with hers.  
...  
Bluu laughed happily.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise blushed and she got so nervous she backed up against the shower wall.  
"No I want to take my shower alone! Get out!" She whined.  
(Make them get in and start doing stuff to her anyway.XD)  
........................  
Leo and Mikey got her hands and walked with her to the park.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"May we join you? ,"Raph said huskily. Donatello was already shedding off his. "I could scrub your back if you like, "he smirked.  
...  
Right away, Bluu yanked off her pajamas tossing them where ever and search her drawers for something to wair. When she found it. A white tshirt and some jeans with her black leather jacket. She threw it on making sure that her pointy furry ears and tail were tucked inside. Then she took her bag before leaving and locking her dorms.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise began washing her hair and shampooed it then rinsed it. She didn't notice two figures entering her bathroom.  
...................  
They nodded and they went outside waiting for her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello was furious a little that he wasn't there but he's glad Raph was already there to help and plus... The sound of showers were running and his eyes lit up when he noticed Louise disappearing into the bathroom.  
....  
Bluu nodded with a wider smile. "Ok!,"she said,"Let me get dress. Please, wait for me outside."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise went into her bathroom and she got naked and she went in the shower and turned on the water.  
.................  
They grinned and each took a hold of her hands.  
"Sure sounds fun." Leo said.  
"Let's go!" Mikey said cheerfully.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Don't worry Donnie I got em good, "he said slapping his hand on his shoulder. He turned to Louise's grocery and started putting them into mimic fridge.  
...  
Bluu mewed a little and squirmed. "Uum, I don't know, " she said blushing, "Maybe to the park?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise sighed.  
"Some creeps were flirting with me and then one groped my boobs and it could've gotten worse if Raph didn't save me." She muttered.  
................  
Leo and Mikey sat her down on her bed and they nuzzled her neck.  
"What do you wanna do today?"Mikey asked her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"You feel shaky,"he replied, " What happened?" he looked at Raph  
...  
Bluu giggled a little in response.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine why?" She said as she sat down on her bed.  
................  
They nodded at her and kissed her cheeks.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I wanted to come see you, "he answered. He noticed that she was a little tense. "Hey are you feeling alright?,"he asked.  
...  
"Really? ," she asked, blinking her tears away.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise kissed him back then separated from his lips.  
"Hi Donnie what brings you here?"  
...............  
They looked at each other and then they smiled at her hugging her tightly to them.  
"Hey Bluu it's ok we know already. We agreed to share you because we love you." Leo said to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello finally left the house to visit Louise, too. He head over to her dorms. He saw that Louise and Raph were already over there. Donnie smiled and walked over to them and greeted her with a kiss.  
...  
"You guys do know that I...,"Bluu said with a cracked voice, "That I had sex with both of you?" Slowly she teared up. "I may have cheated,"she said, " the both of you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol ikr? DX I saw the whole TV series online over two years ago! XD)  
Louise walked with him back to her dorm room. They made it back and she unlocked her door and they went inside.  
.................  
They looked at her blinking.  
"Uh know what?" They both asked her.  
(Lol it's ok XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(I miss them too lol)  
"I'll always be there, "he smiled back planting a kiss. He let's go of her to help pick her groceries and carried them.  
...  
Bluu smiled with a nod then said, " So about last night... did you guys...um...knew?" Her expression turned nervous and she held her tail, twisting it vigorously.  
(Srry i took so long )  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Omfg me too! Fuck yes 2003!!! Those are the best turtles ever!!! XD)  
Louise stopped crying and wiped away her tears then she smiled up at Raph and kissed his cheek.  
"Thanks for saving me Raph." She said happily.  
.................  
Mikey grinned at her.  
"Thanks babe."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(2003 of course!)  
"Ssh, it's alright now, " he said soothingly, "You're ok now. " He held her close and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.  
...  
She nodded and walked towards her desk to use her little electric stove and place her tea pot. Then she pulled out a water from her ice box under her desk. She happily handed to Mikey.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise hugged him back as she started to cry.  
"I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come!" She sobbed.  
....................  
"Tea is fine Bluu." Leo said.  
"Just water thanks." Mikey said.  
(Uh choose? Which ones? -_- 😑)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"What? Already?, "she said giggling, "Um can i get you like something? "  
...  
He ran to her side and held her shoulders to turn her around and hug her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Yeah I know I can see that but choose what turtles 2003 or 2007? DX)  
Louise got up and she shook her head. She started walking out of there.  
..................  
"I missed you Bluu." Leo said.  
"Good to see you again Bluu." Mikey said smiling.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(I don't remember what colored they had so I guess DX )  
"Hi,"she smiled softly. She swung the door open more to invite them in.  
...  
Raph finished them off until they gave up and ran off cowardly. "Louise you alright,?,"he said. He glanced at het.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Uh you actually did forget -_- 😑)  
Louise just watched scared and trembling with fear.  
...................  
(Uh dude these are not the 2012 turtles these are either the 2003 turtles or the 2007 turtles choose XD)  
"Hi Bluu." Bluu of them said.  
"We came to visit you." Mikey said grinning.  
(Btw you said Mikey is gonna be with Bluu too do therefore she shouldn't be afraid of him -_- 😑)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Wait my fault! I almost forgot)  
It hit Raph's que to dash to the guy that touched her first with a fist flying directly into his face. Another guy tried defend the fallen companion with a meaty fist but missed when Raph dodge it and hit him square in his greasey face with his elbow.

Bluu leap out her thoughts and got up to answer it. Not expecting any visitors, she Curiously opened. Her eyes wide with sparkles in her eyes when she saw Leo's blue pools but then her eyes struck with fear when she fall into the other pair of blue orbs.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise was backed up into a corner. They were about to touch her and one guy actually groped her boobs.  
"Don't touch me you pervert!" She screamed.  
......................  
Leo and Mikey made it to her dorm door and knocked on it.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Thanks, Bluu, "he said. He left the dorms and headed to the grocery store as the first place to search. Just when he walked through the corner he spotted Louise and a group of men sneering at her.  
...  
Stirring her coffee, Bluu was left in her thoughts this time with more suspicion with Louise and also Raph-sensei. She returned to her dorm and locked it before before sitting on her bed sipping her coffee.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise kept on backing up and she ran away but they were following her.  
'Leave me alone you creeps!" She yelled at them.  
..................  
Leo and Mikey finished and they went out to see Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raphael spoke without a word because two roast were rammed in his mouth . He walked back to Louise's dorm but no one was there so when he head back out he saw Bluu in the small kitchen filling her cup with coffee and cream.  
He knew that Louise was friends with so he walked up and asked, "Hey Have you seen Louise? "  
...  
Bluu jumped and whipped around with a fright. "Oh, you scared me!,"she said adding a smile,"She just left. I think she went grocery shopping or something. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went shopping for groceries and other stuff. Suddenly while she turned a corner guys came up to her.  
"Are you alone babe? Why don't you come hang out with us?"  
"No thanks I already have a boyfriend."  
"But you're alone come on what'd you say?"  
"I said no!!!" She said as she backed up.  
...................  
Leo and Mikey looked at them and ate still.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello came back just when his coffee was ready. He glanced at Mikey as he filled his cup then looked away and took a sip. Raphael smiled to himself as he toss jam on his toast.  
...  
Bluu cocked an eyebrow as to why she didn't respond. But her suspicion faded away once she found the coffee maker in the kitchen and started tossing grounds and adding water.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She went past Bluu and went shopping. She was there already.  
..................  
Leo and Mikey made breakfast.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph and Donatello walked back to the house. Raphael whipped himself some breakfast while Donatello made coffee before disappearing into his room to grade a few returning papers and organizing a new assignment for next week class.  
...  
She realized it wasn't a dream and yawned as she got up to make coffee. Bluu headed out to dorms small kitchen when she noticed that Louise was up too.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The next morning Louise woke up and she found herself alone. She put on regular clothes and she headed out to go shopping in the shopping district that day.  
...................  
Leo and Mikey woke up in the beds at their house getting dressed.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Of course, " he smiled at her. He set the first aid down then got in bed next to Louise so that she between. Donatello rested his head on her shoulder and laid down his hand across her stomach rubbing her hips.  
....  
The next morning came and Bluu woke up wondering if last night was nothing but a dream.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked at Raph and sighed.  
"Ok fine." She pouted cutely.  
"I'm fine now Donnie thanks and you called me love?" She nervously asked blushing.  
................  
Mikey growled at him.  
"Hey I saw her first. I claimed her."  
Leo growled back.  
"Then I guess we'll share her then deal?"  
Mikey nodded. "Deal."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Well, they'll be kids roaming around the halls,"he replied, " and I don't want them to get suspicious."  
Donatello return with the first aid kit and closed the door behind him as he entered. HHe sat on the corner of bed and gently held Louise's leg. He started with antibacterial medicine on the scratches then wrapped it in bandages . "You're ok now, love?,"he asked.  
...  
Bluu was already in a deeper sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise smiled at him.  
"You guys don't have to. Tomorrow is Saturday." She said cheerfully.  
.................  
Leo was going to see Bluu but he saw Mikey come out of the dorms.  
"What are you doing here Mikey?"  
"Just seeing my girlfriend." He said.  
Leo smelled he had sex with his girl. He grew angry.  
"She's mine Mikey bsck off!"  
\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph eyes widened but they quickly softened along with his smile. "Of course, " he said ," But tomorrow Donnie and I have to leave early to avoid being seen." He got in the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her to support her head.  
Donatello shook his head at his brother as he walked off. Donatello headed off to the office which was vacant but he was still able to find a kit underneath the desk. He took and walked back to Louise's dorm.  
....  
Bluu sighed in her sleep but didn't fight at all with sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked at Raph.  
"Don't ever leave me you or Donnie. Can you guys stay over tonight? I don't want to be alone." She said upset.  
.................  
Mikey saw Donnie but he didn't pay attention to him as he unlocked bluu's door and brought her in her room and laid her down on her bed kissing her lips then he left.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

When they made it to the halls and found her room, Raph gently placed her on her bed. "I'm going to go get some bandages fir your leg, Louise," Donatello said by the doorway. Raph nodded and turned to Louise with a smile. Donatello walked down the hallway but stopped when spotted his other brother Mikalangelo.  
...  
Bluu groaned but couldn't come up with any words as exhaustion was hitting her hard. She lie limb in Mikey's and already was fast asleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise blushed nervously and nodded.  
...............  
Mikey picked her up and brought her to her dorm room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Yeah? Don't you like it?,"he asked. He walked back to the dorms with Louise in his arms and Donatello followed beside them.  
...  
Bluu was too dizzy to respond quickly enough. Her legs were getting weak again then exhaustion crept in and made it worst. Finally 8 gave in as she collapsed on his chest.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise blushed and her eyes widened.  
"B-babe?" She stuttered nervously.  
...............  
Mikey reached his climax shooting his seed into her and slid his dick out picking her up and putting his pants on as he put his clothes on.  
"I love angel cakes." He cooed to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph parted the kiss and took Louise in her arms. "Let's take you home, babe, "he smiled.  
...  
Bluu looked away and shut her eyes moaning nonstop.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise kissed his lips back stroking Donnie's cheek in the process.  
................  
Mikey went deeper into her rubbing her hips as he grunted and slammed into her again.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello stern look turned to a soft caring smile as he brought her in his arms kissed her wet cheeks. Raph took her chin and lead her into a kiss.  
....  
Bluu cried out at such a strong impact and arched her back in the process. All what's left of her strength wasn't enough to fight the pleasure that creep beneath the service. She completely gave up and her's cries became loud moans.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise stopped crying wiping her tears away and she looked up and smiled at them and nodded.  
..................  
Mikey growled as he pinned her down with all his weight and shoved his dick further inside ramming into her faster.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph and Donatello looked at each then at her. Silence only lasted a minute until Donatello broke it,"Then nobody would know how much you mean to us." Raph nodded in agreement. "Yeah, "he answered, "I love you. We love you that we'd keep it a secret to be with you. "  
...  
"No! S-sensei! ,"she whined. Tears formed again at the corners of her eyes as she squirmed again. She used both hands again to shove him by his waist.  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become


	3. Chapter 3

Louise moaned again.  
"Donnie please."  
..............  
They stopped and nodded. Leo licked her up bridal style while Mikey followed him and they went into her dorm room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu was close to melting at the touch as she moaned again but then her eyes shot open to realize they were still in the kitchen. "Wait!,"she gasped and tore away, "Not here! "  
....  
Donatello's hand snaked around her body brushing every part by his fingers and give them a gentle squeeze.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol ok then XD)  
Louise kissed him back morning into the kiss.  
................  
Mikey then groped her boobs while Leo kissed her neck.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(I know ^w^ )  
Donatello join in pressing his lips on hers while stroking her thighs.  
...  
The only sounds that came through her lips were moans.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned and shook her head.  
(You know Donnie's still there right? XD)  
................  
Mikey began nuzzling her cheek.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Want me to stop? ," he whispered while drawing out his tongue to create circles in her ear.  
...  
She shivered in response  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise started to moan.  
"Raph please." She pleaded with him.  
...............  
Leo smirked and went over to her.  
"No why babe?" Leo said huskily in her ear licking her neck.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph brought his lips to begin planting kisses on her neck along with teeth.  
....  
Bluu's eyes wondered back and forth as her face blushed harder. "A - anything else? ," she finally spoke with eyes returning to his.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise whimpered.  
............  
They smirked at her.  
"Yes beautiful?" Mikey said to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph nuzzled her neck.  
...  
Bluu finished her last bite then noticed their eyes on her. She looked up and blushed. "Umm,"she started.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise just ignored them.  
"I'm not blaming you guys geez and whatever!" She muttered.  
.................  
They just watched her silently.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Louise, please,"Raph exclaimed, " If Donatello hadn't found you, you would've been dead."  
Donnie frown grew. "Please forgive us."  
...  
Bluu happily nibbled away at her meal.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Cool yay! XD)  
Louise looked at him.  
"Yeah whatever." She muttered.  
...............  
Leo smiled at her.  
"You're welcome Bluu."

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

( I can)  
"Louise, I promise that it will never happen again, " Donatello said with a stern tone.  
...  
Bluu smiled and said, " I'm glad you like it!."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh well tomorrow is Wednesday so you can't chat during the day?)  
Louise wiped her tears away.  
"They got arrested and got caught by the police anyway but they were too late though to rescue me." Louise explained sadly.  
.................  
Leo and Mikey finished their lunch.  
"Thanks for the food Bluu." Leo said as Mikey smiled.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry I'll be working on Thurs.so I can't chat late because I need to sleep)  
Raph grew more sad. "I know, I know that we weren't there, "he answered,"I jus wanted to beat the living shit out of who ever done this. "  
Donatello rested his hand on his brothers should as he added, "But it won't make it better. It's already over now. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked at him.  
"You guys don't want me or love me now do you? It'd not my fault I got gang raped!" She cried.  
..................  
Leo and Mikey heard this as they went and got their food. They sat down and began eating.  
"This is great Bluu!" Mikey said happily.  
(Btw can we talk tomorrow? I'm kind of busy right now DX)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"What's wrong? ,"Raph asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close.  
...  
Finally, Bluu called, "Ok come and get it. ".  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise turned away from Raph as she started to cry.  
..............  
They still waited and they were hungry.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

As she tossed in the vegetables to add with the meat, the rice was just nearly ready.  
....  
Raph lie down with her.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise took the pain killers and sat down on her bed.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey stayed in her dorm room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello nodded then got up to find in her bathroom cupboard and passed it to her.  
...  
Bluu got up and walked out entering the kitchen down the hall. She start with the rice cooker then frozen chunks of meat she saved in the freezer.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah it's ok Donnie the doctor said I could take them." Louise explained.  
................  
"Sure thanks Bluu." Let said as Mikey nodded in agreement,

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph nodded. "Is painkillers a good idea with the baby on its way? ,"Donnie wondered, changing the subject.  
"Would you like me to make something to eat?,"Bluu asked as she met her bed.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise was sad too.  
"I know and it's sad but I'm sure she'll make it through.  
.................  
They made it back to her dorm room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Yeah, " Raph said sadly,"But not Mikey's and Leo's." Donatello frowned.  
...  
Bluu kept her smile on her face.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise shook her head.  
"No thanks Donnie besides that wouldn't help anyway. I'll just take my pain killers is all. I'm surprised after everything I went through the child still made it."  
..................  
Once she was done changing Leo and Mikey took her hands and together they left the hospital.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Let's go home!,"she said grinning. She got out of bed and already started changing in the bathroom.  
....  
"Would you like me to rub you? ,"Donatello asked.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise looked at Raph. She shook her head.  
"No I'm still a little sore." She mumbled.  
.................  
"That's great!" Mikey said nuzzling bluu's cheek.  
"Congrats Bluu!" Leo said kissing her lips softly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

A doctor appeared with a friendly smile along with good news. "You're free to go now! ,"he said.  
...  
Raph rubbed her shoulders and said, " You okay. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Louise woke up still a little sore.  
..................  
Leo and Mikey were at the hospital playing games with Bluu and talking to her just spending time with her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Made it home safely together, putting Louise's belongings to the side of her room. Donatello put Louise to bed and tucked her in. "Now it's best that you should rest up some more, "Donatello suggested before planting a kiss on her head.  
...

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise squeezed their hands back in return as they left and went back to her dorm.  
.................  
Leo and Mikey went back to their house and took a shower.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

This time Donnie and Raph stayed close to her, holding her hand in a firm squeeze as they exit the building.  
....  
Bluu turned to her side and went to sleep.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise got dressed and walked out with Raph and Donnie following her.  
....................  
They smiled at her and said goodbye as they left.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph nodded and gathered her small belongings.  
...  
"Ok,"she said with a soft smile.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise smiled and nodded at him.  
"Sure thanks Raph."  
..................  
"Well Bluu you stay here and we'll come by and see you later ok? Or tomorrow?" Leo said.  
"We love you Bluu." Mikey said.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"I can help get your stuff ready if you like, "Raph said.  
...  
Bluu smiled with relief and kissed them both.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise shook her head.  
"No I'm good thanks Donnie." She said smiling.  
..................  
They nodded at her.  
"We don't we promise Bluu." They both said to her seriously.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Please don't give me another one, "she said softly looking into their eyes with her begging ones.  
...  
They smiled back. Then Donnie asked, "Need anything?"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following

(Ok sure XD)  
Louise smiled at them.  
.................  
They kissed her cheeks tenderly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(See if you can contact me!)  
The brothers smiled with relief on their faces.  
...  
Bluu lowered her head more where her face disappeared in her hair that draped.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh ok XD)  
"Oh that's great thanks!" Louise said.  
.................  
Leo and Mikey looked sad.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(jahnaih03. I'm trying to find ur account right now)  
Another doctor to deliver the news. "You're going to okay, "she said, " Just in a few hours you can go."  
...  
Bluu kept crying but only quieter now. "Well, "she said softly, "I can't have a baby anyway. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Awesome well tell me yours! Mine is TragedyYvetal XD)  
Louise kissed him back.  
.................  
Leo and Mikey nuzzled her cheeks and hugged her tightly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Yeah! ^w^)  
Donatello leaned forward to kiss Louise, too, as he stroke her silky hair.  
...  
"It's all my fault! ," Bluu sobbed. Tears shed over her hands as she broke down.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise kissed him back.  
..................  
(Btw do you have Skype? XD)  
"It's true Bluu we're so sorry," Mikey said to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Ok,"he sighed, then kissed her.  
...  
"Wh-what? !," Bluu said as her eyes grew wide with shock and feared. She glanced at Leo and then Mikey trying to get an answer from atleast one of them. But when there was nothing she looked down at hands that were now balling in fists on the blanket. "I - It's all fault, "she said through a cracked voice.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise wiped his tear away.  
"It's ok Raph don't worry."  
.................  
Leo and Mikey looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Well,the baby didn't make it." Leo said.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

She kissed them back then broke it to speak, "I'm sorry for all the commotion I caused. Is the baby ok?"  
...  
Raph gazed at her with anger remaining in his eyes. But then lay a hand on her cheek to brush his fingers on it. As he touched her smooth skin, he couldn't help but allow a tear to leak from the corner of his eyes.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Raph it's ok calm down!" Louise said.  
..................  
They kissed her lips softly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"H-hi guys, " she answered , wrapping her arms around them.  
...  
"Louise was attacked by those same bastards from the market,"he said with a bit of bitterness. Rage began to replace his fears as Raph glenched his fists." Those bastards! ,"he growled,"I'll kill 'em!  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Donnie can tell you Raph," Louise said.  
..............  
They looked at Bluu and hugged her and kissed her.  
"Blush thank heavens you're awake!" They both said to her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"What happened? ,"he said  
"I'm so sorry, "Donatello said, " I should've been there." He trembled in fear and rage.  
...  
The doctor left the room . A minute later a voice broke another silence. "Leo? Mikey? ,"Bluu said as she stirred from her sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise smiled at Raph.  
"Hi Raph." She said meekly.  
.................  
Leo and Mikey nodded at him.  
"Ok thanks doc." Mikey said to him.

\--

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(K)  
Raph had Donnie's message once Donnie text it to him. He found the room were Louise and his brother was and rushed to the opposite side to hug Louise. "Oh gawd, Louise! ,"he cried with a bit of a shaky tone.  
...  
"I'm sorry,"the doctor said, " but in the mean time she's too young to have children anyway."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(I know but they're doing that while she's still unconscious XD)

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Bluu wasn't even awake yet)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I was going to buy you and Raph a present and then those guys came back and they gang raped me and hurt me!" She said now crying. Raph walked into the room.  
..............  
Their eyes widened.  
"I'm so sorry Bluu." Leo,said as he and Mikey hugged Bluu tightly.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donnie ,who remain by the side of the bed, got and hugged her. "Oh, Louise, my love I'm so glad you're alright ," he cried as he gave her a gentle squeeze.  
...  
Doctor looked over the board and said, " She's going to be fine, but the baby is not. " A chilling silence spread the room. "I believe that she was pregnant, " he continued, "But after that impact she lost it."  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Oh I see ok)  
Louise was brought to the hospital where Bluu was and she was cleaned of any infections and they stitched some of her wounds up and she had bandages around certain parts of her body but her child was still fine alive and kicking inside her. Louise woke up 5 hours later.  
"Wh-what happened?" She mumbled.  
..................  
"How is she doc?" Mikey asked him.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Srry ppl been bothering me again)

"Louise! What happened? ! Louise! !,"Donatello called. He was close to a panic. Believing that calling for would be far too long before his love's life, he picked her ran to the hospital as he could bare.  
...  
"I-I don't know, " he replied over his fingers knitted together with grief. About ten minutes later a doctor walked in. He was busy reading whatever that was on a paper on a board.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise was still unconscious.  
.................  
Leo and Mikey made it to the hospital and they went to bluu's side stroking her hands with their thumbs.  
"Will she be alright?" Leo asked Raph.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello first check the grocery store but no luck. So with his strong sense of smell he search some more. Not for long he picked up her scent and ran towards the direction it lead. It came to an end in a alley. Donnie's body froze when he saw an extremely familiar body laying on the ground in a small pool of blood. His eyes grew wide. "LOUISE! !,"he screamed. He dashed at her eyes to swipe her in his arms.  
....  
Bluu lie silent in the hospital bed after she was check for any damages. Raph sat on a chair with worry.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise was lying there in the alley bleeding to death.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey rushed to the hospital in Leo's car.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Leo got a phone call from Donnie. Donatello was already told by Raph about what happen with Bluu and he tried calling Leo to repeat it. Once Donatello heard him answer the phone he exclaimed, " Leo? I need you and Mikey to meet Raph at the hospital and hurry! Please! "  
...  
The ambulance already left with Bluu and Raph in the vehicle. Donatello hurried out the school and rushed back to the dorms into Louise. He soon realized that her wasn't there and left the dorms to go find her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Leo and Mikey said bye to her for they had to go. Louise left her dorm room and went into town and she wanted to buy Raph and Donnie a present. Suddenly those same guys came after her again. They cornered her until it was too late. They gang raped her in an alley and they left physical injuries on her body as she was unconscious and bleeding.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Bluu let go of her books to grab on the railing as she flipped off. She grabbed hold with one hand just in time... but her hand started to slip. She fell screaming before the other teens could grab her. She slammed on her stomach and her face landed on her arm to prevent from getting hit as the earth rushed in to greet her. Her consciousness faded as she saw darkness creeping in.  
...  
Raph jumped off the railing and landed by her side. "Bluu? ! Bluu! !,"He yelled at her with fear in his eyes. When she didn't respond nor move an inch, he grabbed his phone out his pocket and called the ambulance.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Lol no prob XD)  
Louise was still talking with them.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Lol thanks! )  
What Bluu didn’t know around the corner of the second flight of stairs was a few dropouts skate-boarding and one leaped towards her. It scared her but she managed to move out the way but lost her balance on the railing.  
...  
Raph found the stairs to the back of the school as a short cut inside. He didn't expect a thing once he reached the corner until he heard yelling. He glanced up and spotted a girl leaning off the railing. Right away, Raph knew that it was Bluu.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

(Uh yeah I guess she's your oc you do whatever you want to her -_- 😑)  
They were still talking in Louise's dorm room.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

(Can I make her lose another baby? )  
Mean while, Raph was finally finished grading his classroom assignments. He wrapped it up in his closet in a file cabinet and left his room. He realised that Louise wasn't going to be in school for a while so he thought that he should get her her things from class now. Raphael left his house and headed towards the school.  
....  
Bluu walked through the indoor flights of stairs, carrying her stacks of book with slow, delicate caution. She made it out behind the school but met another two flight of stairs. She sighed but accepted to walk carefully again.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise saw Leo and Mikey. She invited them inside and they talked.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello allowed Bluu to accompany him . They walked into the school building and went into office for an excuse pass. It only took a minute then Donnie escort her to her classes to pick up her work. After the last six classes, Donatello left her with her seventh to find any assignments then headed for Louise's classes, starting with his first.  
...  
There wasn't anything to do in her last class so she gathered her other class work. Bluu went to the exits stairway and headed down that way.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise wondered where Raph and Donnie were.  
...............  
Leo and Mikey saw the note and they waited there until she came back.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Donatello already left ,too. He left a note that says he's at the school picking up some things from his class and other.  
...  
But Bluu wasn't there. She woke up early to pick up her books from school but she did leave a note on her desk before leaving. When she noticed Donnie was heading the same direction she followed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip the next day  
Louise was in her dorm room watching tv.  
..............  
Leo and Mikey were going to visit Bluu.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph grinned then got up to dress then headed to the door. "I have to go, "he said.  
...

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"I-I am not! I resent that!" She stuttered nervously.  
................  
They left her dorm and let her sleep.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"Sorry, baby, " he smirked, "But you're so cute when you get upset. "  
...  
Her eyes drooped heavily. She yawned and allow her eyes to close shut. Bluu curled in the bed drifting deep into sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise sighed and then grinned.  
"You snorting is very unattractive you know." She said nonchalantly.  
.............  
Mikey caught her and licked her carrying her to her bed and Leo was drying her off.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph tried hard to laugh but only let a snort. It's like an angry kitten acting like a lion.  
....  
Bluu slumped against the tile wall as her legs were about to give in.  
\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise got out of bed and dried herself off. She glared at Raph.  
"You're an idiot Raph! What the hell? I wasn't dried yet and you don't go to sleep or lay down on a bed with a towel on your body stupid." She yelled angrily at him.  
...................  
Leo and Mikey released inside her coming as they slid out of her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

But Raph caught her in time just carry her out of the bathtub. He grabbed a towel behind the bathroom door and covered her in it before entering a draft in her room. Quickly, he put her in the bed just to toss a blanket over her.  
..  
Bluu grew breathless as her end was near.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned again and then panted as her knees gave out and she fell.  
.................  
They kissed her back grunting as they went deeper into her ramming into her faster.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

Raph squeezed her butt before he came to an end. He thrusted a couple more times then burst inside her, groaning as he pulled himself out and catch his breath.  
...  
She moaned louder . Her arms wrapped around both their shoulders to lower them to her level so that she could kiss each.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Louise moaned some more.  
"Raph!" She screamed.  
...............  
Leo entered her from the back in her pussy while Mikey entered her from the front as both started thrusting fast into her.

\----------  
BluuMaskedBandette10 said the following:

"That's because I love you, " he replied. As he gave the earlobe a tug between his teeth he thrusted faster.  
....  
Bluu cried out and a moaned came after it. It was intoxicating for her especially the steam of the shower.  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


End file.
